Mello the lover
by HorseDick
Summary: This is a story about a young female and her lover this is a WIP so it isnt done yet :P


Once up on a time Lucas Murphy was with Mello  
and they went to the waffle house to eat tons of waffles!  
After the waffle stuffing of 2013  
Mello had never thought of Locust like this  
she loved his big white nose.  
She reached for his nose  
and he grabbed her hand and forced it down  
He said my nose is to pretty to touch unlike you  
Mello was aroused by his boyish charm  
And hugged him  
Lucas suprised by this hugged mello back  
Mello asked if Lucas would meet a shady man  
by the name of jund who she used to be fond of  
Lucas agreed  
They walked up to the man  
Mello stated he was being a stalker  
and that lucas should get rid of him  
Lucas rolled up his sleeves  
Reared back  
And punched jund right in his balls  
Then a vapor stream leaked out of his rectum  
Mello was amazed by lucas's strength  
She clung to his side and wrapped around him  
Lucas rested his arm on mello as they left  
When they got into Lucas's car  
he put in the new taylor swift album  
And began to drive  
As they were driving mello felt tired  
Lucas noticed this  
Lucas asked "a bit tired are you?"  
Mello responded with "I could use a lay down"  
Lucas said you can lay your head on my lap if you want  
Mello was excited about this!  
But she played it cool  
"Yes, I would like that"  
Mello began to lean her head over  
Lucas was smiling, but she could not tell  
Mello now had her head resting on Lucas's legs  
She corresed her head in between lucas's legs  
Where she found it most comfortable  
Mello was enjoying her nap  
And lucas was enjoying her nap as well  
Lucas was holding back so she wouldnt be angry with him  
And moments later she was fast asleep  
Lucas now was alone with a girl laying in his lap  
He was kinda of tired now too  
So he pulled into her driveway  
and leaned his seat back carefully  
While locust was asleep mello woke up  
Mello realized he was asleep  
And tapped his shoulder, but he did not wake up  
She thought he must be a heavy sleeper  
So she felt his chest  
He still did not wake up  
She leaned her seat back and unzipped lucas's jacket  
Then lifted his shirt  
She was laying down in her seat  
rubbing Lucas's washboard abs  
She was aroused in many more ways than one  
And thought that lucas was waking up  
So she got out of the car  
About 10 minutes later lucas woke up  
He went home after he noticed mello had left  
At home lucas was thinking about the girl he had met  
His friend Wicks was asking about how it went and Lucas would only respond with bully  
And yet the played games all through the night  
Mello had a similar experience at her home  
Bugg was bothering her about how it went as well  
But unlike lucas, mello told bugg everything  
The waffles  
The lap laying  
And the chest rubbing  
The next day Lucas was waiting outside of mello's house  
with flowers  
When bugg came to the door, lucas asked for mello  
Bugg said she went to his house  
At lucas's house mello was greeted by Wicks  
She said "Oh,  
I was going to ask lucas if he wanted to go out later"  
Wicks invited her inside  
At mello's lucas was shocked when bigg took his flowers  
and slammed the door in his face  
While at lucas's house mello was going through his drawers  
checking to see if had protection hiden somewhere  
Mello was sad to find out he didnt  
Lucas came in as wicks was playing TF2, and tricking men into believing he was a gamer girl  
Lucas looked over at mello laying on his bed  
Mello was smiling at him  
So he smiled back  
Wicks noticed and got up to leave  
As he passed he placed something in locust's coat  
"for when you need it lucas"  
Mello leaned up and patted for locust to come sit with her  
Lucas was hoping for something to happen  
but disguised his amusement  
He sat down and leaned over to mello  
Mello scooted closer to him  
and they looked deeply into eachother's eyes  
Hair was in her face  
so locust brushed it away with his hand  
He rested his hand on her shoulder  
Mello layed her hand on Lucas's lap  
Where she had layed her head just yesterday  
Mello layed her hand on Lucas's lap  
Where she had layed her head just yesterday  
Lucas leaned in closer  
Mello thought about what was happening  
but before she could react  
Lucas lips were on her's  
Mello was unexpectantly amazed by this  
Lucas was skilled in the art of love  
because his teacher, Grand Master Cyanide,  
thought lucas would need this skill  
Lucas knew she would onlybe in shock for a few moments  
So through their lips lucas's tonuge reached mello's Tongue  
Mello wrapped around lucas as they continued to kiss  
Lucas wrapped around mello as well  
They continued until mello unzipped his jacket  
Lucas knew what was happening and was going to enjoy it  
Mello help lucas out of his shirt  
Once again she was amazed by his washboard abs.  
Mello had planned this so she wore a t-shirt  
She was taking her shirt off and  
Locust helped her as well  
Once she was out of her shirt locust unbuckeled his belt  
He unzipped his pants  
And then unbuttoned his pants  
Mello did the same as locust  
Then they layed back down  
They got close and were holding eachother  
Locust began to get closer  
Mello was wondering if it was the right thing to do  
But by then it may have been too late  
Locust felt something he had never felt before  
Like a tingle  
Then he realized he wasnt wearing protection  
Mello didnt notice  
Locust thought about what he had read on the internet about weed starylizing men  
So he felt safe  
So continued to pleasure mello  
Mello also enjoyed locust's embrace  
Locust was caught in the head of the moment  
When he accidently came inside  
Mello had noticed but instead of being mad she was pleased  
A few moments later, after they had finished they fell asleep in lucas's bed  
Mello woke up a few hours later, and to her suprise locust was awake as wel  
He had his clothes back on and looked at her  
"I see your up now, ive got to go to the store ill back later" he stated  
Mello got up and put her clothes back on  
She was suprised lucas hadnt asked her to go  
She got her clothes back on and went to lucas's kitchen  
She made her self a sandwich with the mayonaise in lucas's fridge  
After she finished her sandwich lucas was back and was coming in the door  
Mello shot up and ran to the door to greet him  
She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek  
Lucas smiled and walked in to the kitchen with mello  
He had bought some moutain dew  
He also bought Magnums (for next time)  
Dog food  
and candy  
When mello saw the dog food she wondered why he had it  
She had yet to see a dog  
Lucas walked over to a door and opened it  
As soon as he turned the knob a small dog ran out towards mello  
The dog was jumping all around her  
She knelt over and picked the dog up  
She held it with it's back resting in her arms  
She was rubbing its stomach and then asked if it was a boy or girl  
Lucas responded with "Boy, his name is razor, and I think he likes you."  
She put the dog back down and asked locust why he got all of this stuff  
He said "Oh sorry, a friend of mine is coming"  
Mello asked "Oh really is it that wierd guy who was here earlier?"  
"No" Lucas said  
"Its the one who taught me everything I know"  
Mello winked and sat back down in lucas's living room  
Lucas joined her  
They were watching tv when the doorbell rang  
Lucas got up and went to his door  
He opened it and as he expected it was his friend!  
He gestured for him to enter  
Mello saw him enter and immedietly noticed his large top hat  
He looked at her and acted if they had met before.

END OF WORK-IN-PROGRESS


End file.
